The Property of Falls
by Vampire Tails
Summary: When Hero discovers something strange about the House of Paint, she and RGB end up in a whole new world called Gravity Falls. What kinds of adventures will they have? will they survive long enough to make it back home if possible? rated K , might go up later.
1. The Painting

**A/N: **Hello! and welcome to another solo, crossover story! I read TPoH, The Property of Hate a month ago and ended up loving it so much I joined a TPoH Discord Server. Said Discord Server was talking about a Gravity Falls x TPoH crossover, and I love Gravity Falls very much. And it just so happens that I'm rewatching it with my long distance girlfriend too! so I decided to take it upon myself to write this story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Property of Falls  
****Chapter One: The Painting**

The suns were burning bright in the sky of the World of Make Believe, and two people were currently suffering under the powerful heat. A white-haired child, and a fancily dressed television head sitting on a living chair called Gladys.

The child looked up to the object head, visibly worried for his health, and he attempted to comfort her, raising his hands, "C-caalm down, H-Hero. Thiis will WeAr oFf soon." He placed a hand on his head soon afterwards, however, groaning. His circuits felt fried and awful, yet he couldn't remember how they wound up back by The House of Paint. Perhaps the fried circuits were why…

Hero frowned and nodded, sighing. "I don't think it will, RGB.." she told him, adjusting his hat on her head. "We need someone to fix you."

He stared down at her, yellow dripping down from his test bar and waved his arms groggily. "I sWEar I'll bE okaay."

The girl shook her head, and walked along the path forwards, the chair following the best they could without dropping RGB, who huffed but stayed put, crossing his arms. The trio continued the trip to the house, where Madras, a completed being ready to venture off but not quite ready yet, was awaiting them.

The door swung open before they could even get to the porch, and she stepped outside. "What happened?"

"It'Sssss good to seeee yoU too, Madr-aAsss," the television sassed, his red test bar dripping a bit now.

"Testy… especially for one who's crippled now," she folded her arms, while she looked to Hero to get an explanation.

And so the child explained with mostly wild gestures, and the cyclops glanced at RGB every now and then. He was sulking, that was true, sitting slouched on Gladys. "Uh-huh.. I see.. come in." Madras stepped aside as the living chair trotted in, and the television head groaned.

"WhAt will it be-ee this time?" he looked up at her from his seat on the chair, Hero following suit as Madras also walked in and closed the door.

"I need to assess the damage. Hero, you may want to look away," her reddish pink, dripping eye appeared callous as she stepped behind Gladys. The girl did even better and started downstairs so she wouldn't have to see it at all. The staticy scream of pain issuing afterwards assured her she made the right choice.

But at the same time, there were doors and paintings everywhere, and the curious nature within begged her to explore. She didn't recall there being any other doors, paintings either, but at the same time, they didn't explore either last time they were here. Hero scratched her head, looking at these brown doors and staring at the elaborate paintings.

She proceeded to walk down the hall, beginning to understand, maybe, why it was called The House of Paint. The white-haired girl ran her hand across the wall, her fingers touching every gold knob and every bronze frame. It seemed to go on forever too, this very hallway. She became uneasy, especially since she seemed to be leaving RGB behind, and began to turn around, walking back to the living space. It didn't seem like she was getting anywhere after a while, so she started to jog through.

Another while, she sped up.

And then another, full-tilt running.

Eventually, she found herself back downstairs, and it appeared that some time had passed. For one, RGB was standing on his own two feet, tapping one against the wood floor too, and had his arms crossed. As much as he tried to look stern, the yellow dripping from his screen betrayed him. "Hero, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You're getting attached~!" Madras sing-songily remarked from upstairs.

"Don't," he fired back.

"Sorry," she looked down, and took off his hat and handed it to him. He just about snatched it, but ended up taking it gently, his scowl softening as he placed his hat in its rightful place.

"Hey, don't be sad.." the television knelt down to ruffle her hair, "it's quite alright."

"It's not, but.." Hero smiled a fraction at the contact, remembering how he smacked her hand away when she tried to hold it. She wiped her eyes, and held out her hand, this time for his. "But I found something weird."

"Really now?" he seemed interested, magenta dripping steadily. She nodded noisily and waggled her fingers. RGB wasn't one now to disregard a child's wonder. He took her hand eventually and stood up, test bars curving into a smile. "Lead the w-aaaaaaay!"

She had broken off into a run down the hall, giggling as RGB was forced to follow. "Good heavens, Hero! slow down!" There were twists and turns as she ignored him, and a bright light soon began to overcome them, a large, peculiar painting near the end of the hallway. If RGB had eyes, they would have been wide as saucers. "Oh dear…" he shielded his screen with his free arm as Hero charged straight into it...

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, in the middle of another summer, a pair of identical opposite-gender twins was wandering around, smiles on their faces. The female wearing a green striped sweater stopped by a tree, stood behind it, and knocked on it. "Knock knock!"

The male couldn't resist, pulling up the collar on his dark blue vest and clearing his throat. "Who's there?"

"Hero," the giddy twin chirped, closing her eyes.

"Hero..? hero who?" the boy tilted his head, having not heard this joke before.

"HERO I AM!" the girl jumped from behind the tree and jumped her brother, guffawing heartily and revealing her braces. They ended up on the ground, and the male smiled.

"Good one, Mabel," he chuckled, hugging her close.

"Why, thank you, Dipper! whomp whomp!" Mabel poked his cheeks. Two years and she didn't change one bit. And one could argue Dipper hadn't either.

"Hey hey-!" the boy raised both hands, grinning now as he playfully continued, "Don't treat me like that." She got off him and helped him up.

"Dip-dop, you're my bro," she got serious, narrowing her eyes. "I'm legally obligated to."

"Oh yeah?" he poked her nose.

"Yeah!" she poked right back.

They laughed again, but soon the area started to vibrate, particularly around the tree the brown-haired twins were standing by. This cut their laughter off cold, and they held each other as they backed away, eyes wide.

W..was this Bill? but they destroyed him two years ago. What else could it be though?

Seconds later, the world hadn't gone gray at all, which ruled out that possibility. But the vibrating stopped. Dipper frowned, looking determined, and let go of his speechless sister and stepped up to the tree. He narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…" and then he knocked on it.

Two beings at an almost breakneck pace flew out of it, knocking the wind out of Dipper as he caught their fall, and Mabel reached a hand out for him. "Dipper!" and then she noticed what really came out of the tree, "wait, what the hey?!"

It was a white-haired child, which reminded her of Gideon, and.. a man with a television for a head..? they were piled on top of her brother in the most hilarious way. She wordlessly pulled out her camera and snapped a photo, just as Dipper regained his breath. "Scrapbook opportunity…" she whispered, placing the camera back, before she ran to help Dipper.

But before she could, the two came to, groaning and slowly sitting up. Mabel blinked, once, twice, watching them. Dipper took deep breaths and crawled out from under them. "Mabel.. now was not the time for a picture…"

"Sorry, but look at them!" she whispered, pointing at them. She didn't realize how close she was and ended up poking the child in the nose. "Oh."

The male teenager did indeed take a look as the white-haired androgynous child looked cross-eyed at Mabel's finger. "What?"

The moment she spoke, the moment Mabel pulled back, stepping away. "Sorry."

"Ugh, I say, Hero…" the second character spoke up, rubbing at the crown of his head. "Do you want me to undergo Madras's procedure again?"

"Hero?" the twins exchanged glances, but Dipper did a double take when he realized just who or _what _was talking. A television, with.. fancy but eye-catching yet dreadful clothes? he immediately reached for Journal 3, trying to see if they'd seen this before, but remembered that they all had gotten rid of them via the Bottomless Pit two years ago. Dipper groaned and pulled out his own, the one Mabel had gifted him, proceeding to draw them, particularly the television head.

"Sorry," the child now known to them as Hero replied sheepishly. She gazed at the twins, curious nature taking over again. She'd never seen anything like this in all her six or eight point five years of living.

"Quite. Now let's see where we wound up…" It stood up, taking a look around, and helped Hero up too, and Dipper and Mabel found that it had particularly long legs, making it seem taller than it really was. Nonetheless, it towered over them. Dipper had stopped sketching, and Mabel cleared her throat, causing the television to whirl around and look down at them. At least, the two brunets _thought_ it was looking in their direction. Or, rather, due to its masculine voice, _he_.

She waved nervously, and Hero waved back excitedly. RGB was dripping magenta from his face it seemed, his antennae crinkling backwards as he waved back, albeit hesitantly. Dipper noted this down before pocketing his Journal.

"Uh, good day, children," he spoke. The television wasn't expecting to run into civilization so soon. And it appeared that they were in the woods? just where were they? "You don't mind telling us where we are and who you are, do you?"

Because it didn't seem they were in the World of Make Believe anymore...

Dipper chewed his lip, unsure about sharing such information, but Mabel was on it, grinning. "You're in Gravity Falls, Oregon! and my name is Mabel Pines, and this is my twin brother, Dipper! say hi, Dipper!"

Nope, definitely not the World of Make Believe.

The boy sighed and waved, "Hi."

He didn't quite trust them, particularly the television. Something just seemed.. _off_.

"Oh! you guys are twins!" Hero finally spoke up with a wide smile, stepping up to them in her clogs with her hands splayed by her side. She revealed her white hands this way, and the twins slightly recoiled. "What?"

"Oh, just.." the young man licked his lips curiously, leaning forward to take a better look at her hands, but the female teenager smacked his hand away, much to his shock.

"Nothing!"

"Hm.." the television head took this in, and nodded. Seemed the House of Paint had more up its sleeve than he ever thought. "My name is RGB. And this is Hero."

A television having RGB for a name made sense. A class they both took mentioned it in passing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" the teenaged girl hopped up and shook Hero's hand, and then RGB's glove, and the television, other than a twitch, did not react, much to Hero's confusion. Maybe thanks to her he was getting better with accepting physical contact?

"A-ha.. nice to meet you too.." he replied, a bit of red dripping now even though his test bars were quirked up into a smile. Maybe not. "Touchy little thing, aren't you?"

Mabel giggled as she stepped back again. "I aim to please!"

"I see…"

"Where do you live?" the white-haired girl interjected, sensing it was getting awkward, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Uh, well, you see.." Dipper circled his pointer fingers, trying to find a way out of this.

"Dipper!" the young lady hissed, elbowing him. "We'd be happy to show you where we live!"

"Splendid!" RGB swung his arm with enthusiasm. Hero giggled at this motion.

"This way, guys!" she gestured in front of the tree, and the two started to head that way. Before Mabel could follow, Dipper slammed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Mabel, what are you doing? these are strangers!" he hissed, more worried than angry.

"Oh, Dipper," she waved a dismissive hand. "Everyone's a stranger until you ask for names. Where's your hospitality?" she lightly punched his arm twice.

_Well, she got me there… _the boy rubbed at his arm, frowning. But he had another comeback. "We barely know anything about them save for the fact they came out of a tree!"

Mabel nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And this is the perfect time _to_ get to know them." Then she shrugged his arm off and screamed, "LAST ONE TO THE MYSTERY SHACK IS A ROTTEN EGG!" before she rushed off.

Dipper stood slackjawed for a moment before he perked up and shot after her. "Oh no you don't!"

They soon passed Hero and RGB. The latter looked down at the child, humming. "I say, is this a race?" Hero's only response was to smile and zoom off after the twins. He jolted and ran after, holding onto his boater hat. "HERO! wait for me!"

And so they all rushed across the forest floor, to the twins' temporary home.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! you're finished! with this chapter anyway. The story is far from over, but Chapter One is the only one officially written out. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I love reviews very much. I also have an announcement to make. Fall Semester of college starts for me Monday, and while it's a spacious schedule I might not be able to churn this out and other stories as fast as I want to. Next chapter will come whenever, but always will be the week after unless the chapter is short, which I doubt. Heheh, anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time unless you have a review for me! ta ta~!


	2. Precautionary Tour

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAAA, I got the muse for this back and finally finished Chapter Two! I hope you like it! I would like to thank JellyB3ll for favoriting this! I'm so so glad you like the story so far! here's Chapter Two right now!

* * *

**The Property of Falls  
****Chapter Two: Precautionary Tour**

"So this is where you live?"

Hero had asked that question as they all had forsaken the race, except for RGB who had no idea it was happening. He placed his hands on his knees, regaining his breath. Dipper noted this with fascination. A television that needed to breathe? or emulated the art of breathing? interesting.

They stood before the shack, Hero and RGB taking in its details. Wood, a missing S, all the works. Mabel nodded, grinning, hands on her hips like she was proud, and she was indeed proud.

"It's.." the monster kept staring, and then down at the twins, trying to find what to say without hurting their feelings. Dipper looked up at him, frowning before he worked up a smile, trying not to show his distrust right away.

Hero finished for him, "..nice. It's nice. Isn't it, RGB?"

The television's antennae crinkled again, as he too worked up a smile. "Er, well, yes. It is rather nice." Not amazing, just.. nice.

"Great! cuz this is where we stay all summer!" Mabel threw up her hands with celebration, before she took Hero's hands this time, eager to show her around.

The girl blinked before she was then dragged away, and looked back at her telly-headed friend, eventually shooting him a thumbs up as they entered the shack. Dipper held back a sigh. "Guess you're with me then, RGB."

The TV Head tilted his head slightly, magenta dripping a bit, and he hummed, antennae drooping. "You don't seem that happy about it."

The teenaged boy coughed into a fist, not expecting that RGB would be able to read him, and looked up at him with pursed lips. "Uh, sorry, I'm kinda new to people.. coming out of trees…"

RGB could only nod, but before he could get a word out, a cheerful voice cut through the pause, "DIPPER! COME ON!"

And so the two exchanged glances and entered the house, the television treading up the stairs. He looked around carefully, eyeing the strange, obviously fake, attractions, a vending machine, and a cash register on a counter. This must have been a tourist trap of some kind. Mabel was showing Hero around this area, almost done but not quite, but Hero had taken it into her own hands, smiling as she spun the globe with a finger.

RGB couldn't help smiling as well. It did his heart good to see her happy after everything that happened in The World of Make Believe. That is, until the boy next to him cleared his throat. "So.. this is our cash-grab area. Soos and Melody run it."

"Melody..?" the man was taken aback, putting a hand on his "chin". Julienne's wife was here? he doubted it, but the name…

Dipper promptly burst that bubble, "Soos's wife," and smiled with an eyebrow raised at the confused expression. "Who did you _think_ Melody was?"

"No one you know," was the monster's quick-witted reply, and Dipper furrowed his brow with what seemed to be disappointment. He looked back up to see Mabel approaching the two, Hero moving on to the snow globes, and stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets giddily.

"Our grunkles don't seem to be here right now, so we have free reign until they come back!" the brunette announced, grinning.

Hero had picked up a San Francisco snow globe and shook it to see the colors swirl and fake snow fall. "Grunkles..?" she asked slowly.

"Great Uncles!" Dipper chimed in. "And that's perfect! we both know how they get with newcomers."

"And we've had a bunch of them come by over the years, all strange," Mabel continued, keeping an eye on the other girl to make sure she didn't break anything. "There was even a cartoonish plumber or two, dressed in red.. or green.." She rubbed at her chin, furrowing her brow. "I don't remember which one…"

"Point is, we can't let them see you!" the teenaged boy finished, falling by his sister's side and doing a "no way" gesture. "Especially you, RGB."

Hero in turn slunk back by RGB's, tilting her head so far the twins thought it might fall off, and asked, "Why not?"

"I would also like to know the reason we can't be seen by your great uncles," the television frowned, red and magenta test bars activated only slightly, crossing his arms.

"Well, for one, Grunkle Stan _miiight_ make an attraction out of you," Mabel smiled sheepishly, twirling her fingers. RGB seemed to pale, leaning back with a disgusted scowl. Hero grabbed the sleeve of his pants in hopes to comfort.

"And Great Uncle Ford," Dipper inhaled, glancing away from Hero's white hands, "would want to study you and do all kinds of weird science to understand."

And then it was Hero's turn to grow pale. She wasn't stupid. She knew Dipper had been looking at her hands from the very start. RGB harrumphed eventually, setting a hand on his guardian's head. "Then perhaps we should leave now."

He proceeded to turn around, thus turning her around too, and make his way out the door. Mabel was in front of them before they could run. "I swear, we can make this work, okay? just stay out of sight until we talk to them!"

"Why are you so eager to keep us?" the television's antennae crinkled, the red dripping more as irritation seeped into his tone. He felt a tug on his pants leg just then.

"Because…" Mabel began, only to discover she didn't have much of an answer. She sighed, bowing her head and stepping aside.

Hero didn't like this atmosphere, and tugged even harder. Dipper could only watch. He knew that he was falling in line with his great uncle Ford. He wanted to study them both, see what made them tick, satisfy his curiosity once more. But it wasn't enough to overwhelm his distrust for RGB.

RGB eventually looked down at Hero, and she gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever as she gestured around the wooded home. His antennae shot straight up as his test bars gaped. "Uh, Hero.. you really want to test this, don't you?"

She nodded.

The television knelt and sighed, as both twins watched at this point, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "You knew I couldn't say no to that face…"

Hero smiled brightly, and nodded to that as well. "Mhm!"

There was silence, before he stood up again, facing Dipper and Mabel, who had joined her brother some time during the conversation. He then nodded. "Fine."

Both the twins and Hero celebrated, and Mabel took the latter's hand and rushed for the door marked "Employee's Only". Dipper and RGB only exchanged a glance before they followed.

"And this is our living space!" Mabel announced, and Hero and RGB stared with almost amazement. It kinda looked like the House of Paint. Dipper stayed quiet, staring up at the man a few times. That display of affection back there was normal, so why did he still feel something was off?

"Hm.. interesting.."

Hero started wandering the living room, with a smile. She stopped by the chair that looked almost like Gladys, and patted it. Nice and comfy. She turned towards the twins. "Is this chair living?"

"What," the boy blinked, immediately thinking about the living wax statues he and Mabel faced two years ago. Except the cheer on her face told him that, well, whatever she was used to wasn't malicious.

Mabel shook her head. "Nope, just a normal chair that belongs to our Grunkle Stan!" she chuckled, and twice nudged her brother slightly, implicitly telling him that she was thinking of the same.

"Oh," Hero seemed disappointed. RGB walked up to the stairs, looking up them to see what was beyond.

"And what's up there?" he pointed, test bars a steady line.

"Getting to that!" Mabel called, running past RGB and up the stairs. "There's more rooms, but for now these should suffice!"

The television huffed quietly as he followed, the wooden rungs creaking under his soles. More creaks followed as Dipper and Hero fell in step behind them. Soon, they reached the attic, and Mabel was there, sitting on her bed on the right side of the room, which was chock full of art supplies and fabric. "Took ya long enough."

She slid off the bed, dancing in place. "And this is our room!" Dipper joined her, doing jazz hands with her at the end of said dance.

Hero was impressed, clapping, while RGB merely looked around again, eyeing the triangular window in particular. The left side of the room was full of books and was a bit more messy, and so he figured it must have been Dipper's. Since, of course, Mabel was sitting on the right side.

"It's rather quaint…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you!" the twins both chirruped.

Hero climbed on top of the jutting window sill, pressing her hands against and looking out of the triangular window as RGB continued, hands on his hips, "But what about me and Hero? where will we..?"

"Oh.. uh.." Dipper spoke up, pursing his lips as he tried to figure this out. Mabel luckily chimed in, pointing upwards.

"We added an extension for guests a year ago but it doesn't get used much anymore since Candy and Grenda moved away," she moved to a door off to the side, a bit solemn. She opened it and it creaked much like the stairs, which showed its disuse. "We'll oil it down later."

Hero popped down from the sill and approached the open door. She noticed a set of stairs, but mostly Mabel's suddenly sulking behavior. Dipper sat on his bed, taking a deep breath. They'd gone over this grief. Mabel was okay. She just missed her friends. RGB soon followed Hero, and groaned at the sight of more stairs.

"Sorry about the stairs," the teenaged girl chuckled slightly at his childish behavior, feeling a bit better already.

"Mm.. it's fine," he replied, leading the way up the dark stairs and turning on his light as Hero jogged up them too. Dipper noted this in his journal. Being taller than everyone here, he had to tear down quite a few cobwebs, grunting with disgust. Mabel wasn't lying when she said it wasn't used for a year. But he tried to think positively. He and Hero would be able to hide for one.

Mabel followed soon after ushering her brother up. A light turned on, and they were able to finally see. It was a rather medium-sized room, like the size of the room downstairs that Mabel and Dipper shared, and it had two beds. Dusty as all hell though it was. Of note was that there was a square window letting the sun in instead of the triangular ones the Shack seemed built with.

"I like it!" the child chirped, before she coughed from inhaling the dust. RGB occasionally fanned the dust away from his vents. He was _not_ going through a fritz again.

"It's very dusty though…" he added, frowning as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Yeah.." Dipper spoke quietly so as not to make the same mistake Hero did, but his and his sister's eyes began watering. "We'll clean this up too."

The twins gestured for them to go back downstairs, and they followed too, eager to get out of the room. Once back to safety, they brushed themselves off.

"So, whaddya think of the Mystery Shack?" Mabel knocked specks of dust off her shoulders.

Hero simply nodded enthusiastically, while RGB spoke, "It's a nice place. How much?"

This got the twins exchanging glances, and then chortling at him. "Ahaha, he thinks he has to pay.." Dipper muttered into his arm, and the television crossed his arms.

"Ahem.."

"Nothing!" Mabel piped up to answer, still laughing. "While it's a tourist trap, you guys aren't tourists, but guests! you stay for free!"

"Well, that's quite splendid!" RGB smiled for once, glad that he wasn't going to be subjected to having his blood drawn for payment. Though it wasn't likely how things worked in this world.

Mabel and Dipper nodded, and spoke together this time. "We hope you like it here!"

"We will!" Hero had recovered from her coughing fit and nodded, a huge smile on her face. RGB, however, wasn't quite sure, and though his test bars betrayed him, his smile was always true to form.

And nobody noticed.

* * *

**A/N**: FINALLY, AM I RIGHT? Chapter Three will come whenever. I hope I have the muse to at least _start_ it now like I did this one a long while back. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you on maybe some of my other stories? ta ta!


	3. Distrust

**A/N: **Hello, again! I finished this chapter at around, like, midnight or something like that this morning. And now's the time to update! SO, before that, I would like to thank 919mouse for both favoriting and following this story. I'm so glad you like it! now, I'll leave you to reading the latest!

* * *

**The Property of Falls  
****Chapter Three: Distrust**

It had been thirty minutes since Hero and RGB had gotten settled into the Mystery Shack, and Dipper and Mabel were currently upstairs cleaning the guest room hurriedly. The child dashed about the attic space, captivated by everything in it, especially Dipper's books and Mabel's fabrics.

Meanwhile RGB seemed to stare lifelessly into space, thinking as he sat leaning against the window. He couldn't take his mind off the twins and what they said their great uncles, or.. Grunkles.. might do. He was, well, worried, gripping at his hand. The television had seen how Dipper stared at him, at both of them, and it just made him feel.. _something, _some type of way.

And it frustrated him.

Hero noticed, and burst through his thoughts with, "RGB?"

He jolted, and turned his head to look at her. She was lying on the male twin's bed, having looked up from a book that she hadn't opened yet. "You seem tense…" she continued.

And that's when he noticed, and visibly relaxed, frowning. His colors were dripping down from his test bars still, all except green and magenta. "I.. Hero, do you feel.. safe here?"

The child thought on this, and frowned slightly as well. She wasn't sure, so she just shrugged.

"I thought as much.." he clenched at his gloves again, his bending and curving antennae showcasing his agitation. "You.. noticed the way Dipper was looking at you, did you not? your hands in particular?"

Hero looked down at them, and her frown deepened. She used to look normal, now she had cartoony looking hands. Worst part is, she'd be okay with it, were it not for his studying stare.

"I suggest we get out of dodge before it's too late," RGB put forth, but still Hero shook her head.

"It's too early to tell," was her reason. "We _are_ still strangers."

Well, that was a thing that happened. But he found himself agreeing with her. Maybe things would get better.

However, Mabel and Dipper were having their own conversation upstairs after the excess dust had been cleared away.

"I don't entirely trust RGB…" was what Dipper had said, followed with shock from his sister.

"Why not?" she replied as she was making touches to different items in the room. "We all as a family discussed this when we tossed the Journals into the Bottomless Pit, Dipper." And she was about to go into it when he interrupted with,

"Yeah.. yeah, I know, it's just…" he plopped down on one of the beds, releasing some dust. "Something seems off about him, Mabel… I don't know what, but.."

"Oh, come on!" she threw up her hands, facing him irritably. "I thought you were over this!"

"I _was_, but, Mabel, just listen!"

"What is there to listen to?" she fired back, furrowing her brow. "Is it because he doesn't have eyes? you can't read him?"

"I just said I didn't know!" he hissed, trying to keep it down. He took a deep breath through his nose, only to regret it as dust tickled his nostrils and he sneezed a huge one.

Rubbing at his nose, he could feel Mabel's anger fading. She chuckled, "You _still_ sneeze like a kitten."

"Stop," he took a pillow and threw it at her playfully, and she caught it effortlessly. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Anyways, you should give _them_ a chance," she walked to sit next to her brother on the bed. Dipper shot her a surprised look, and she continued to answer, "I saw how you were looking at Hero and I don't appreciate it. She's just like you and me, even with white hands."

Dipper blinked, and sighed, nodding. Maybe it was just a condition and he made her feel bad staring at them like that. He supposed he could apologize for that. He shoved a hand into his face. "Now that you say it like that, I feel like a huge jerk.."

"Well, you can head downstairs and apologize. I'll take care of the rest," she got up, heading to the other bed to straighten it out and dust it off.

He would have interjected, since he still didn't trust RGB and thus didn't want to be alone with him, but he knew Mabel wouldn't have that. Hero was there, after all. And he felt like he had to make it up to both her and the television. "Okay," he replied, and hopped off the bed, heading downstairs.

He was met with a pair of eyes, their owner lying on his bed with a book in hand. There was a hum of static coming from the man in the room, as Hero had convinced him to sleep it off. Now, though, she started to regret it.

Dipper Pines approached her, hoping he looked friendly enough. Her ever widening eyes though. Was he? he couldn't tell what emotion it was.

After a few moments of silence and standing around, he finally broke the silence, "Hey."

"..hi," Hero kept her eyes on him, not wanting to look away for even a second. Not even to blink.

"Uh," he pulled at his collar, trying to think of how best to do this. That stare was making him nervous though. He took a deep breath, and outstretched a hand for hers. "I want to apologize for how I looked at you."

She initially looked at it as if it was a dead rat, before she slowly reached for his hand and grabbed it. "I forgive you."

_Wow.. that easy, huh?_ he was expecting to be rejected or thrown for a loop in all honesty. They shook hands then, the boy smiling, and eventually Hero smiled too. She was right. _Wait until I tell RGB!_

She glanced over at the sleeping television, and moped a bit, while Dipper let go and approached him too. He stared at the staticy screen, noticing the color bars were gone. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to Hero. "What's happening?"

"He's sleeping," she responded, drawing a line and circle in his bed.

The young man blinked. "Oh…" and then turned to face the television again. "How do you wake him up?"

The noisy shrug told Dipper all he needed to know. Shame. He wanted to apologize to RGB too. The brunet let loose a sad sigh, and turned around, before he heard a voice. His eyes widened, and he spun on his heels to face RGB.

He could hear the man saying something, but he couldn't quite hear it. Hero tilted her head, furrowing her brow. Maybe telling him to sleep now wasn't a good idea…

The teenager kept staring, waving a hand in front of the TV Head's face, when suddenly the voice issued forth again. Quiet, casual, a bit unnerved. _"This isn't how I died…"_

Dipper jumped back and away from RGB, eyes wide. _DIED? AS IN, DEATH? AS IN, HE ISN'T ALIVE?!_

He scrambled away from the man, scooting as he'd landed on his behind. Hero rushed to his side, attempting to explain. "He's having a dream! it's okay!"

"No no no, it can't just be a dream, Hero," he was hyperventilating at this point. Just what had they brought into this Shack, their home?

Hero began pleading with Dipper using her eyes. He looked at her, and crumbled. "It's okay," she placed her hands on his arm.

"A..are you sure?" he pinned her with a wide, questioning stare.

She nodded with no hesitation. In truth, she herself had no idea. What it all entailed, what it meant, if it _was_ actually hunky-dory. But she had to calm Dipper down, even if it meant lying.

Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite her later.

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes as he cooled off. Hero helped stand him up, and he sighed. "Thanks. I gotta go back and help my sister. Tell him I apologized, won't ya?"

Hero smiled and nodded. Smiles were infectious, Dipper learned that day. He then walked back upstairs, just as RGB spluttered awake.

"Th..that wasn't how I died!" he stammered, clenching his fists with fear. The dreams were getting worse. Hero could tell. She got closer to him, and hugged the man. He stiffened like a cat, antennae shooting straight up. "I... " and then he looked around. Back in the Shack, just as it should be. And all senses came back to him, including the sensation of the human hugging him. "Hero..?"

"Mhm…" she closed her eyes, still hugging him.

Instead of peeling her off, RGB simply smiled and gave her a quick pat on the back. He still wasn't partial to physical affection, but.. Hero seemed to be breaking through that ice. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not.

"Dipper came down."

"Did he now?" his test bars went flat, as if he were annoyed. And he was.

Hero nodded, and then let go of the hug. She smiled then. "He apologized to me, and told me he said sorry to you too."

"..huh.." RGB brushed himself off, and then smiled, adjusting his bowtie. "Well, that's quite the change of pace."

"Yeah. I think we'll get along here just fine," Hero added with a grin.

Not a minute later, downstairs in the register area, the door burst open to reveal two old men who looked very identical, carrying bags, and the one whose glasses weren't cracked announced, "Dipper! Mabel! your Grunkles are home!"

"And we brought, uh, food and other materials!" the other raised a bag and offered a large grin.

And the air upstairs suddenly twisted to terror, as all four people stopped everything they were doing to stare at their respective doors with worry.

* * *

**A/N: **WELL, ISN'T THAT A CRUMMY JUNCTURE? HAHA! YEAH, I LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER. And you'll have to wait till I finish Chapter Four, and a week if I finish it before that, to know what happens. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you liked this! leave a review! and I'll see you next time!


	4. Family

**A/N:** Hi! it's been a while since I updated this, hasn't it? I'm so sorry! but I hadn't had any muse for it, nor any ideas of how to continue. But then I realized, like with The Sleepwalker at one point, that I was focused on continuing from a certain perspective I couldn't really elaborate on at the moment. So now, here it is! I promise, actually no, that this story will be updated at a more consistent pace. Can't guarantee it. Before I continue, I would like to answer a Discord pal!

pestiwit:/ OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you think this is awesome so far! and thanks for the review! I really, really appreciate it. :3 And yeah, Dipper has some issues about RGB that he doesn't know, and RGB picked this up, so... they're just kinda freaking out right now. And well, you'll now be able to see. Thanks again!

* * *

**The Property of Falls  
****Chapter Four: Family**

The grunkles soon became confused when Dipper and Mabel didn't scramble down the stairs to greet them. Usually, it took about three seconds. Now it had been ten.

And there wasn't even a response either.

Worried, Stanley looked to his twin, eyebrows furrowed. "Here, you put this stuff away. I'm gonna go upstairs and find out what's goin' on." He shoved his bags into Ford's and with great difficulty he took them and nodded, heading for the fridge.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel had calmed, trying not to panic. The room may not have been finished, but it was good enough for now. It was time for RGB and Hero to hide.

So they headed back down to their attic space as quietly but as quickly as they could, and found that Hero and RGB were back in that hug, looking quite terrified. At least, Hero did. RGB just had yellow dripping fervently down from his test bars and his antennae straight up. He looked to the young twins and whispered, "Is.. is the room ready?"

The brown-haired children exchanged glances with a frown and nodded to him with a so-so gesture. Footsteps could be heard just then, getting closer as the owner climbed the stairs. Dipper looked to the door and gestured wildly for RGB and Hero to come on up.

The television stood up carefully, still holding his guardian, and rushed across the room and up the stairs as quietly as possible. At the same time, Dipper scrambled to his bed and picked up that book Hero had and opened it. Mabel closed the door behind the two and then rushed to grab her needles and some fabric.

Grunkle Stan soon poked his head in, and saw his grand niece and nephew deeply immersed in what they were doing. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. That was when the two children jolted, pretending that they weren't expecting anyone, and looked up at their Grunkle.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan! we didn't hear you come in!" Mabel grinned. She was able to hide it so much better.

"Yeah, this book is really interesting!" the boy smirked, glancing down at it as he gulped silently. "I just got to the part where-"

"You kids are gonna be the death of us one day…" the old man interrupted with a chuckle, scratching at his hair. He had grown a mullet again. Dipper and Mabel smiled sheepishly. "Ah, well, come on down. It's lunchtime, kiddos!"

The younger twins' eyes lit up. Lunchtime. After what happened, they completely forgot they had to eat. The two stood up and rushed for the door, Stan scooting to the side before he got bowled over. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" he heard as the twins rushed down. And there was a cheerful "Hi, Great Uncle Ford!" not long after.

Stanley took this time to scan the room, narrowing his eyes. They were hiding something. What, he didn't know. But they were hiding something.

"Never try to con a conman…" with that, he headed downstairs too.

* * *

The television and child had gotten comfortable on a bed, keeping their feet off the floor just in case the floors suddenly creaked. Well, it was relatively easy for Hero to do; she was still in RGB's arms. For RGB, he had to scoot up and rest on the bed, his legs dangling slightly off it.

Hero sniffled soon enough, and wiggled. The television felt this and relaxed his hold on her, before he let go completely, allowing her to sit up and roll over onto the bed. He turned to her, propping his head in his hand. "Well, that was certainly a close one, wasn't it?" he mumbled, but the yellow still bubbled and dripped. He'd heard everything but the man's mutter, and so thought they were in the clear. But he couldn't shove his fear down.

Hero frowned, matching the tightly knit frown on RGB's test bars, and nodded. It had been way too close. The idea of RGB becoming an attraction here frightened her. As did the thought of Hero being experimented on and studied bother the telly. He sighed, and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Are you still certain you want to stay?"

Hero's fearful look became slightly determined just then, and she nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Alright then…" he brought his hand away, but not before ruffling her hair, and soon fiddled with it, tugging his fingertips. He trusted her, after all.

* * *

The food was served, and was a bit dinner-like for lunch - steak and mashed potatoes. And Mabel had convinced Stan to cook more than he knew they'd be able to eat. Which raised some red flags. However, she mentioned leftovers, and he knew then. Besides, she'd probably give them to Waddles. That kid treated that pig like a person, and he admired that.

So the Pines family sat around the table, eating their lunch and just chatting about whatever came to mind. But for Dipper and Mabel, they hadn't let it slip about the television and white-haired and -handed kid. They could feel the atmosphere, mostly from Grunkle Stan, was too tense for that now. It was almost as if he knew they were hiding something.

"...so I put the fire out," Ford finished his story about the time he brought in a fire creature, and Stan shook his head.

"And _that's_ why I used fake attractions," he smirked, still chewing.

"Stanley, we both know that fakes are cheaper than the real thing," the man with the cracked glasses stated with a deadpan expression. "And quit talking with your mouth full."

Dipper chuckled, as Stan sent a mock glare at both his brother and grand nephew. He made a point to mumble with his mouth full before he swallowed, and Ford playfully rolled his eyes. _Oh, Stanley._

"I assume you stopped messing with fire creatures, Great Uncle Ford?" the male teenager smiled. And Ford laughed.

"No, I just stopped bringing them in the house," the old man took a sip of apple juice to wash down what he'd eaten.

Dipper's eyes crinkled and he nodded. Of course. Mabel, though, was deep in thought, eating at her lunch. She had her other hand curled around three paper bags, which contained more steak and mashed potatoes, and two juice boxes. She wondered if Hero would like it, and if RGB could eat. And Waddles would definitely like it. She smiled at this. "I always like hearing your stories."

Ford grinned. "I'm glad, Mabel! glad that _someone_ finds my stories entertaining!" he shot a playful glare at his brother.

"Hey!" the former conman raised and pointed his fork at Ford. "Your stories _were_ interesting! the _first time around_!"

"Well, I never-!"

And it continued like this with Dipper or Mabel pitching in every now and then till their plates and cups became empty. The older twins picked up the trays and cups and set them in the sink, washing and rinsing them afterwards. Dipper patted his tummy and yawned. He was tired, but Mabel definitely wasn't. She was hyped up on Mabel Juice. She looked to her brother. "Tired, bro-bro?"

"Yeah," he stretched, getting up. That was the tradeoff to staying up reading almost every night. Good thing naps existed. He rubbed at his eye, a bit of worry flitting across his face.

Mabel noticed and nodded. She knew exactly what her twin was thinking about. She stood up too and draped a hand across his shoulder, leading him away from the dinner table and up the stairs. "Don't worry. I'll make sure our guests don't leave."

The running water and distance covered it enough that Stan and Ford couldn't hear, and Dipper passed out instantly as soon as he hit his bed. His sister tightened her grip on the three bags, and set one by a large sleeping pig that settled himself next to her bed while they were having lunch. "Bon appetit, Waddles!" she grinned, before she turned, walked a few steps and opened the door leading to the guest room stairs.

RGB and Hero heard the door open, and exchanged glances. Was it Mabel or Dipper, or both? or was it..?

Since they weren't sure, they kept quiet. The scent of mashed potatoes and steak steeped in gravy reached Hero's nose and RGB's vents, and grew stronger as footsteps approached. The man sat up carefully and stared at the stairs, stretching a protective arm in front of Hero.

Mabel soon revealed herself, and smiled. "Hi." She noticed the tension, and understood it. And the moment RGB saw her, he sighed with relief, and Hero relaxed from her stiffened posture.

The white-haired girl's gaze fell upon the two paper bags and juice boxes the female teen carried, and traced the scent. It was coming from it. And just then, Hero realized that she hadn't eaten since she'd been taken to the World of Make Believe. Granted, she hadn't felt hungry. She hopped off the bed with a smile, and thankfully the wood didn't creak beneath her feet. RGB stammered, but sighed as Hero approached Mabel nonetheless.

She raised the bags, "I got some extra lunches for you guys," and entered the room more officially, meeting the youngster halfway.

If the television had eyes, they'd certainly blink. His yellow bar had stopped dripping, though the entirety of the test bar was still frowning, albeit with bemusement. "I don't eat, Mabel."

The girl, however, did blink, as Hero grabbed one of the bags and juice boxes and backed up, opening it and looking within. "Really? but eating is good for you!" her brows were knit together.

The sole male in the room simply pointed to his test bars, red dripping slightly. Mabel winced. "Oh."

The six or eight point five year old had started to eat, with her hands, and RGB sighed and pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve to clean her up after. There was silence for a while, before the television spoke again, "Thank you for thinking of us though."

Mabel smiled and nodded. "It's no problem. It's the Pines hospitality!" her smile grew bigger.

"...you're a good kid," the man replied, his test bars cracking a slight smile. Mabel's smiles seemed heavily infectious.

She only beamed even more. Hero stuffed some more mashed potatoes in her mouth, wanting to finish those first, and after she gulped it down, she asked, looking up at Mabel, "Where's Dipper?"

"In the attic sleeping," the twin replied, and Hero nodded, backing up more and sitting on the bed again. "Once our Grunkles leave again, we can show you the rest of the house. If you don't mind."

"I would love it if I could see the rest of where you're keeping us captive," which was when Hero nudged him, hard. Mabel's smile dropped. RGB rubbed at his side, where Hero elbowed him, and attempted to fix what he said. "I mean…"

"No, I get it," she scratched the back of her neck. "You wanted to leave and we kept you here anyway." Mabel looked down at the floor.

Hero frowned. She shook her head. "I want to give this a chance."

"...I know, Hero," the television grasped his head with both hands, leaning forward. He wished at the moment that he had that same trust.

Mabel looked up at them both. RGB was starting to remind her a bit of her brother. She smiled a little. But it was sad. She was afraid that this was what Dipper would become - a paranoid mess. What happened two years ago hadn't done his psyche so well. But.. he had his family… which made her wonder...

"RGB?" the brunette called quietly, clutching at the bag with both hands now. He looked up at her, antennae crinkled.

"What is it?" he prompted after a bit of silence. Mabel bit her lip.

"Do you have a family?"

That question nearly overheated him. He froze up, for a moment, his test bars overflowing. Hero clung to him, which brought him back. "I.. what?"

The other girl saw this, but didn't back down, though she looked more worried than before. "Do you have a family?"

With Hero there to ground him, he thought carefully. Blue and purple started to drip steadily. Everywhere he looked for a mention of family was static. He shook his head. "I.. I don't know.."

Mabel gulped, and nodded. "I see." This man didn't know if he had family. She became concerned, but looked back down the stairs. She should probably check on her brother.

"G'head then…" RGB had pried Hero loose and was currently cleaning off her hands and mouth with said handkerchief as well as the areas on his suit she had touched with such grimy hands.

"Huh?" Mabel blinked up at RGB.

"Go. Ahead," he repeated more slowly, a bit testy too even if he didn't mean it. The shooting star stood for a while, before she nodded and headed back downstairs.

"Are you okay, RGB?" Hero asked him, setting the empty bag aside. The television monster didn't answer for a moment, staring at his hands.

...did he have a family..?

Eventually he nodded to answer his guardian, the blue and purple bars still activated. "Of course…"

Hero didn't believe him, but she nodded anyway, looking away. And so they stayed like that in silence...

* * *

**A/N: **Woooo! and there it is! another chapter finished and uploaded for your viewing pleasure! I hope you like it and please review! I love reviews!


	5. Sweaters

**A/N: **WELCOME BACK TO THE PROPERTY OF FALLS! thank you guys so much for enjoying this story. I really do enjoy writing it out. Also, another short chapter, huh? I could've sworn it would be longer... maybe the next one will more than make up for it? I dunno! anyway, I would like to thank Suikachu and alien-fricc for following and CharlieFreemantheJumperch for following and favoriting, (can't believe I missed those) and to reply to a guest!

Batonym:/ Ya know what? I'll be honest with you and say I completely forgot about Dial and realized it only after a few hours of posting the last chapter. But then I was all like, "Oh well." xD But to be honest, RGB doesn't like Dial very much. So it's not very surprising he wouldn't take him into consideration. Hope you understand!

Now, read! :3

* * *

**The Property of Falls  
****Chapter Five: Sweaters**

RGB could think of nothing else since Mabel left and Hero let him be. Family. Did he have family? he wasn't even sure if Dial counted. Sure he was a cousin, but he didn't like Dial, and he was sure Dial didn't like him either. He rubbed at his head, and looked at Hero. She seemed fast asleep at this point.

Of course, it had been a long day for them both. And the day hadn't even ended judging by the sun's rays lighting up the room through the square window.

He sighed and rolled his nonexistent neck, standing up and pacing. The floor thankfully didn't make a sound. The television monster sighed. A family. Why did she ask that question?

* * *

Mabel was making sweaters for the new guests despite it being the middle of summer. She hummed as she worked on her bed, cross-legged.

Dipper had woken up some time before, and taken to going downstairs to keep their Grunkles busy until they'd leave again. But not before some questions.

"Are you sure RGB will wear this?" he poked at the bright material his sister had picked out for him.

"Look at him, Dipper! he's the perfect candidate for this polka dot pattern!" she shouted in a whisper. Said material was a bright blue with yellow dots scattered on it. Not very appealing. "Of course it'll need some sprucing up, but.. I think it'll work just fine."

"Mabel.." he sighed. "Well, you _are_ the fashionista around here. I'll go keep our great uncles busy."

"Okay, Dip Dop!"

And so that was the end of it. Mabel added some magenta stripes to said material, and now it was really looking good. In her opinion that was. And her opinion when it came to outfits was never wrong. Even Pacifica liked her stuff, though begrudgingly so. And with the sweater finished, all it needed was a pictogram cloth of a television on the front!

She searched for one to needle in, and eventually found one. It looked just like him. So she hummed as she backstitched it on as perfectly as possible.

And Hero's.. was white with gold stripes, reminiscent of a pure hero full of innocence. She stitched an emoji smile on it, and tada! it was done. Mabel Pines was certain they'd like them. Particularly Hero. She looked like a sweater person.

So she gathered them up and proceeded to the guest room.

* * *

RGB heard footsteps again, coming up the stairs, which broke him out of the thoughts of family. He could _hear_ how giddy they were, so it couldn't have been Dipper or their worst enemies at the moment. It had to be..

"Mabel?" he called quietly, turning his screen to the door, magenta dripping from his test bar. Hero was easily woken up by the footsteps, and she sat up carefully, rubbing her eyes.

"How did you know?" the brunette asked playfully, now standing at the entrance and holding two folded sweaters.

"Mm.. lucky guess," he lied, not wanting to tell. The twins might want to try and mix things up, and he wouldn't have that at all.

Hero sat there on the bed, staring at the items Mabel was holding with curiosity and confusion. She pointed at them. "Are those for us?"

"Yeah! I made sweaters for you guys!" the Pines teenager held them out. Since RGB was standing already, he stepped forward and took them off her hands.

He analyzed them, specifically for tracking devices, and found that there weren't any, Mabel increasingly becoming confused as he looked through them. He brought the pan pride polka dot and added stripe sweater close to him and held the other out for Hero, who hopped up to take it and try it on.

"Thank you, Mabel," his tone was genuine. "But.. isn't this the middle of summer..?"

Mabel simply pointed to her own embroidered sweater with a grin full of braces. "I take pride in my work. Plus, Oregon can get pretty chilly."

_She has a point_.. what was _with_ all these points?

He simply nodded, "I see.." and then looked at his again. It matched his outfit. What a nice gesture. Meanwhile, Hero had finally gotten hers on, and, after looking at herself in the mirror, raised her hands to the ceiling to celebrate, mouthing words similar to "I love it!" without actually saying it.

Mabel strode over next to her, still grinning. "Yeah! you rock that sweater!"

The small child giggled, waving her arms. It was clear now that the sleeves were too long. Whoops. But it wasn't like she minded at all.

"Um, Mabel?" the man just kept staring at his sweater awkwardly. Mabel looked over and noticed the problem right off the bat.

His head wouldn't fit through. She facepalmed. He looked at her. "I see you realize the problem here.."

"I can fix it," she blurted.

* * *

A painstaking ten minutes later, Mabel seamlessly cut through the middle and added buttons the same vibrant blue color as the sweater. It somewhat ruined the pictogram, but RGB didn't seem to mind. He wasn't very egotistical, even though he may have that certain flair sometimes.

Discarding his jacket onto the bed, he donned the button sweater and noted immediately how soft the material was. He brushed through it with his gloved hands, and took a breath through his vents. "It feels very nice."

Hero nodded vigorously. Mabel was sitting on the other bed, and she was just grinning from ear to ear. "Glad ya both like them."

"I love them," Hero whispered with a giant smile.

This just made Mabel's grin grow somehow. But suddenly, there came a knock on the stairwell, and then a series of knocks. RGB practically flew onto the bed his guardian had slept on, while Hero blinked, staring apprehensively at the entrance.

Mabel, however, jumped up and waltzed to it, stopping halfway there. "There's my bro-bro!"

RGB relaxed, but only slightly, still in a rather awkward position on the bed, but Hero mellowed all the while, losing such apprehension. It was a marvel her innocence hadn't died away.

Dipper soon made an appearance at the door, and noticed the two wearing sweaters. Mabel was right. RGB looked good in that sweater. But at the same time, she had been wrong. He noticed those buttons and the fact he didn't button it up yet, much like a jacket meant to be worn open. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"So, what's the status on our Grunkles, Dipper?" Mabel asked, dropping the smile.

"They're gone for another few hours," the boy grinned. "The Shack is ours."

"Oh, good!" the female twin's smile returned, but at a much more normal size this time. She turned back to RGB and Hero, and gestured for them to follow. "The tour is live, guys!"

The television glanced at Hero, and Hero glanced at the television, and smiled. RGB bowed his head, a little red peeking through. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

**A/N: **hELLO AGAIN! as you can see, I fixed the mistake I made in the last chapter. xD Hopefully that redeems me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! next update will come out hopefully next week or so. Dunno where my muse will go next. Please review, and I'll see you either in PMs or the next update! ta ta!


End file.
